chatroom mix up
by fangsgirl123
Summary: max and fang stay at home while everyone else goes to see a movie. fang gets on a chatroom and talks to a girl who is a lot like max. what happens when he follows her advice? fax


**wow... three new stories in one day... i have been so freakin bored all day and ideas keep popping up in my head and since im sick and cant do anything... i have been writing all day!!! yay!!! anyway... so... with out furter a do...**

**disclaimer: i do not own maximum ride... the awesome and wonderful and amazing James Patterson does!!!**

**enjoy and please review!!**

* * *

**Fang POV**

Today was the most boring day ever. Dr. M had taken everyone to see a movie and me and Max were the only ones who ddin't go. And since she's not speaking to me, I have nothing to do.

Wait, I can go online and check my blog. I logged on and checked to see how many new comments I had. Only three. Strange. I checked them and they were all pretty much the same. Fangirls asking me out or telling me that I should date Max. I already know that I should date Max. I'm in love with her. Duh.

So now I really have nothing to do. I guess I can go on a chat room. Not the one on my blog however. I don't think I can stand to listen to them talk about me and Max. I went to some random blog and joined the chatroom. I didn't have to sign up for anything so I just created a penname and joined.

_Blackflyer123 has joined chatroom_

_ruinedone: _Dude I can't beleive she did that.

_dannyt: _I know. I was so pissed. He's not even that popular.

These guys were already getting on my nerves.

enragedflyer89 had joined chatroom

enragedflyer89: who did what?

ruined one: my girl went out with some dickhead and broke up with me the next day.

enragedflyer89: sounds like she ain't you girl anymore so maybe you shouldn't call her that.

ruinedone: what the hell do you know about it? you have no right to say that.

enragedflyer89: when you bring your problems on here, everyone has a right to say anything they want.

dannyt: dude, she told you. you are a she aren't you, enragedflyer89?

enragedflyer89: yes dannyt I am a she. what does it matter?

dannyt:nothing much. your the only chick on here though. unless of course blackflyer123 is a chick, but with a name like that, i dont think he is, are you?

blackflyer123: total dude

dannyt: that's what i thought.

enragedflyer89: oh so now just because he has a dark name, he's a guy. can we say sexist?!

dannyt: im not being sexist, just saying what i thought. jeez

enragedflyer89: so blackflyer123, you are now the only one who hasn't pissed me off. why dont you say something

blackflyer123: something

enragedflyer89: haha very funny. really strike a conversation

blackflyer123: i'm not the conversation type

Why does this person want to have a conversation with me so bad? Why can't she keep talking to those other guys? It was kind of getting interesting.

enragedflyer89: then why the hell did you get on a chatroom? that what's it's ment for... to have conversations. duh!

blackflyer123: because most of my family went to the movies and the only other person in the house, my best friend, won't talk to me because i kissed her

enragedflyer89: wait, so you live in the same house as your best friend and you kissed her? sounds like a problem i have, only the other way around. He kissed me

blackflyer123: whay did you do?

enragedflyer89: i ran. i know it sounds horrible, but i didn't know what to do

blackflyer123: wow... you and my best friend sound a lot alike. she ran too.

enragedflyer89: im sorry

blackflyer123: dont apologize to me, you didn't do it. the person you should apologize to is your best friend

ruinedone: yall have the same problem... only reversed... how strange!

enragedflyer89: i think we figured this out a long time ago ruinedone. and i dont know what to say to him... i know i hurt him, but im scared

blackflyer123: scared of what?

enragedflyer89: everything. when we were seperated the first time (long story, cant go into details, it will give away who i am) i was devistated. im scared that will happen again. and i dont want my... family to get hurt. plus i had a really big job to do the first few times he kissed me. but now that job is over and i think that if he kissed me again, i would probably kiss him back

This girl sounds a lot like Max. It's not though. She would never get on a chat room and spill her guts to a complete stranger... like I'm doing. And if she knew that I was she would kill me.

blackflyer123: you and my best friend sound a lot alike. she's always worried about everyone else and i'm always the one that has to take care of her.

enragedflyer89: well, i can take care of myself so we aren't all that much alike!

blackflyer123: so can she... except when it comes to her feelings... and when she tries to spend too much time taking care of the family...

enragedflyer89: my best friend tells me that i spend to much time careing for my family and not enough on myself

blackflyer123: maybe he's right

enragedflyer89: well, i have to protect them. they need me

blackflyer123: thats what my best friend says all the time

enragedflyer89: maybe we are a lot alike

blackflyer123: ...

enragedflyer89: what???

blackflyer123: nothing

enragedflyer89: so... how many times have you kissed you best friend?

blackflyer123: um... well, she kissed me the first time, but she thought i was dying. and i have kissed her four times since then

enragedflyer89: ok... weird... that is exactly the same thing with me... he got attacked by... a dog and i thought he was going to die and i kissed him. and he has kissed me four times since then... wow we have a lot in common in this area

blackflyer123: seems like it

enragedflyer89: well, if your best friend is indeed like me, maybe you should try one more time because i know if my best friend tried one more time i would let him.

blackflyer123: well... maybe, if your best friend is like me, which it seems he kind of is, you should make the next move. maybe he's tired of you running and scared of you doing it again.

enragedflyer89: maybe i will!

blackflyer123: maybe **i** will!

enragedflyer89: maybe we both should and then come back and tell how it goes

blackflyer123: sounds like a plan. lets do it now

enragedflyer89: ok!

blackflyer123 has logged off.

enragedflyer89 has logged off.

I got up from my computer and walked to the door of my room. I opened it and stepped into the hallway, seeing that Max was coming out of her room already. Great. Now I can do this faster and wont be as far from my room when she runs.

She walked toward me without a word and I did the same. When we met in the middle of the hallway we both stopped and looked at each other. I placed my hand on her face just as she placed her hand on my face.

We leaned in and it happened. It was wonderful. It was always wonderful when I kiss Max. Like the whole world disappeared and there was only me and her, only this moment.

I started to feel lightheaded and pulled away for air, leaning my forhead against hers. I smiled and she smiled.

"Someone encouraged me to do that just now." She said after a few minutes. Weird.

"Yeah, me too." I replied, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Online?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Why?" She got this weird look of unerstanding on her face.

"Blackflyer123?" How did she know that. Then it hit me.

"Enragedflyer89?" Wow, so I had been talking to Max... about Max. Ha, that's kind of funny.

"Yeah. Um, wow. No wonder I was so much like some random guys best friend. I _was _some random guys best friend. How strange." And then we both died out laughing.

The front door opened and the kids came running up the stairs.

"What's so funny? Did you fall again Max?" Iggy asked when he heard us laughing.

"Apparently...haha... I'm... haha some random... hahahaha.... guys...hahaha... best friend... haha..." Max replied between laughing. Seeing the bewildered looks on their faces just made us laugh harder.


End file.
